Grandin Harman
'Grandin Harman '''is a witch, a member of the Harman family and the father of Sylvia Weald. He is mentioned (though not by name) in the novel ''Black Dawn. '' History Not much is known about Grandin, save for the fact he was born into the Harman family, one of the most famous and prestigious witch clans in the world, and thus was a direct descendent of the legendary Hellewise Hearth-Woman. It is mentioned that Grandin's mother and grandmother were both Harmans - it can be assumed that he can trace all his direct female ancestors right back to Hellewise herself. As an adult, Grandin married Selene, a witch from the Weald family, with whom he had a daughter, Sylvia. Unfortunately, problems later arose surrounding Sylvia's Harman parentage. Grandin's daughter sought to join the Harmans and be given a seat on the Night World Council, but because she had gained her Harman heritage through Grandin and not her mother, she was told she was not regarded as a true Harman - due to the matriarchy of witches, lineage is passed down through women, rather than men, hence Sylvia was regarded as being a Weald, not a Harman. Sylvia's outrage over this later influenced her decision to abandon her witch heritage altogether and ally herself with Hunter Redfern. It is not known what Grandin thought about all this or if he was even aware of Sylvia's new allegiance. ''Black Dawn Grandin is briefly mentioned by Hunter and Sylvia, when they are discussing Sylvia's heritage and her loyalty to the Night World. Hunter comments that he finds it ridiculous that Sylvia, a full-blooded witch, would be denied the name of Harman and the prestige that comes with it simply because it was her father, rather than her mother, who was the Harman. Sylvia agrees, expressing disgust that lost Harmans with human fathers are welcomed with open arms. Sylvia later betrays Hunter and helps save the Wild Power Delos Redfern, after being persuaded by Aradia Crowley and, perhaps, Hellewise herself, though her redemptive acts ultimately cost Sylvia her life. It is unknown if Grandin knew of Sylvia's allegiance to Hunter and how he reacted to her sacrifice. Physical Appearance It can be assumed Grandin had the typical Harman features of silvery blonde hair and violet eyes, which he passed on to his daughter. He was presumably very handsome, like most witches. Trivia * Grandin is one of the few male witches to appear or be mentioned in the series (male witches being much rarer than females). * It is unknown if Grandin legally took his wife's surname of Weald when he married her and if he was technically considered a Weald by marriage. * The family tree seems to imply Grandin was a lost witch; however, there is no implication of this in the books and Sylvia's derisive comments about lost Harmans who are half human being accepted into the family wouldn't make much sense if she herself had a human mother. Also, if Grandin believed himself to be human, then it would make sense that Sylvia would legally be called Sylvia Harman, as per most human traditions of naming. * Grandin may possibly have seceded from the NIght World with the majority of his species and joined Circle Daybreak. Appearances * Black Dawn (mentioned only) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Witches Category:Harman Family